User blog:Taylor Swifts Number One Fan/Jason and Macy, Season 1, Episode 1
Jason-Played by Ross Lynch Macy-Played by Maia Mitchell, In a beautiful part of new york city, lived Jason stewert, and Macy Rhoad, Two best friends living in the same apartment building, Jason lived on the very top floor and Macy lived on the very bottom floor, and their both 21 years old, Jason is a sweet, kind fun loving funny guy, and is a hopeless romantic, Macy is a kind, Sweet hearted hilarious girl, and is also a hopeless romantic, (So i know you guys already know what they both look like, but i'm gonna biscrib'''e '''them anyway xD), Jason is a tall, strapping blonde with gorgeous brown eyes, and a contagious smile, Macy has beautiful brown hair that went to her shoulders, pretty dark brown eyes, and an adorable smile, They have both been living in new york for about a year and a half now, and their still trying to get used to it, The apartment building was half and half, it had good parts, and bad parts to it, but it was pretty livable, Jason's apartment was fairly clean, it had a pretty view of part of the city, and it was very comfortable, Macy's was about the same, except, she lived on the very bottom floor, so she had no clear view of the city, But both Jason and Macy were very happy at where they were, Jason was in his kitchen, making himself breakfast, when he heard a knock on his door, he walked over and opened the door to reveal Macy, "Hey morning Macy!, come on in" He greeted, Both Jason and Macy needed new jobs, They had applied to many jobs, but none excepted either one of them, Jason and Macy sat on Jason's couch just chatting on, "Man it really is hard to find a job in this city" Said Jason while letting out a small laugh, "I know right? it's like every job we appy to, they don't like us" Macy agreed, "Well we just have to keep trying, we have to get jobs eventually" "Yeah i know, i just wish it was easier, You know?" "Yeah" Jason agreed, Jason was just staring at the ground and was lost in his thoughts, "Uhh Jason?" "Yeah?" "Your pancakes are burning!" She said as smoke started to rise from the kitchen. "CRAP!" Jason yelled while getting up and turning off the stove, They both started to cough, Jason tried to clear up the smoke by wafting a towel over the stove, "Well. nothing like black pancakes on a perfect saturday morning" Macy joked, Jason couldn't help but laugh at her joke, As they were both ready to look for new jobs, they left Jason's apartment, when suddenly, they noticed one of their neighbors walking out of their apratment with their two kids, They neighbors name was Stacy, she had long brown hair, stunning green eyes, and a beautiful smile, She had two kids, One boy and one girl, The girls name was Amy. and the Boys name was john, They were both about five years old, and could talk well for their age, Amy had long blonde hair, blue eyes, and a very cute smile, John also had blonde hair and blue eyes, and had a toothy smile, (Yes i used the word toothy xD) The kids were not very well behaved, "Hey stacy!" Both Jason and Macy greeted, "Hey guys, you two gonna look for jobs again today?" Stacy asked, "Yeah, wish us luck" Said Jason, Jason and Macy started to walk away when Stacy stopped them, "Hey wait a second, what would you do if i said i had a job for you two?" Jason and Macy took and glance at each other, "Were listening." Said Macy, "Well i've been looking for a babysitter for Amy and John, because i've been busy with my job and all, so, i was wondering if you two would like the job?" Stacy said with hopeful eyes, "Are you serious?, of course we would like the job!, but wait, why would you hire both of us?" Macy asked, "Well, Amy and John sometimes aren't ALWAYS perfect angels and i need two people just in case" She half joked, "And don't worry about an interview, i trust you two will do a good job" she continued, "Okay great!, uh when do we start?" Jason asked, "Right now!" Stacy replied, "I have to get to work, and how does $20 an hour sound?" Stacy continued, "That's great!, well um, i guess we'll get to work now?" Said Jason, "Yep, so here is my phone number in case of any emergency" Stacy replied, Stacy brought Amy and John over to Jason and Macy, "Good luck you two, See you later tonight!" "Bye!" Jason and Macy waved goodbye, "Okay kids, now, why don't we go back inside, and we can fix you lunch?" Asked Jason, "Yay!" Amy and John and said at the same time, Jason led Amy and John into Stacy's apartment, and shut the door, Amy and john sat on the couch, while Jason and Macy started to make them lunch, Jason and Macy weren't paying attention to to what the kids were doing, The kids started whispering things in each others ears, Soon enough, Jason and Macy had lunch ready, they had made peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, Then, suddenly as they came out of the kitchen, They noticed the kids were gone, and they put the kids plates down, "Amy? John?" Macy called out, "Where did you kids go?" Jason called out, There was no response, Jason and Macy started looking around in the apartment for the kids, Then suddenly, They both heard a giggle come from the bathroom, Shoot the kids were busted, Jason quitely tip toed into the bathroom, only to get tripped and he fell to the floor, John had tripped him, "AH!" Jason yelled out "What happened?!" Macy asked Then suddenly John came running out of the bathroom, "Hey john go sit on the couch and stay there please!" She said, John nodded and went to go sit on the couch, Jason was still on the floor in the bathroom, Macy rushed in. "Gosh Jason are you okay?" She asked "He tripped me!" Jason replied "Oh come on there is no way he can trip you!, you weigh too muc-" Suddenly Macy was interrupted by turning around and she saw that John had disappeared from the couch. "Great where did he go now?, and wait... where did Amy go?" Macy said to herself, "Hello, still on the floor here" Jason said "Oh sorry" Macy helped him up off the floor, "Now we need to find those kids!" He said "I know!, Okay you look over there, i'll look over here" "Alright", They started looking for the kids but there was no sign of them, "Ughh what are we gonna do?" Jason said as he rested his head on the counter, Suddenly, The rug was ripped from under his feet causing him to fall to the ground once again, "What the heck?!" He said he got back up on his feet, and he saw Amy running away from the rug that she ripped from under his feet, "There she is!" Jason yelled out Jason and Macy started running after Amy, who was giggling, she once again disappeared, and John was no where in sight either, So, they decided to look all over the apartment building, So they left the apartment and started looking on the floor that they were on, They looked all over the floor, and didn't find the kids, Then, While they started to look on the next floor down, the floor was slick with Oil, and both Jason and Macy slipped and fell, "What in the world?!" Yelled Macy Jason slightly looked up, and saw John and Amy running away laughing, "Okay i swear those kids are trying to kill us!" He said They got up and tried not to slip and fall again, Luckily they got up without slipping or falling, They kept on looking and looking for the kids, and more chaos went on, They went from floor to floor, then, suddenly, They heard a creaking sound, "W-what was that?" Macy said in a scared tone, Then Jason was lucky enough to think to look up, and he saw a bag, that looked like it was filled with maybe twelve pounds of sand, Then it suddenly started to drop, Macy just stood there, frozen, when all of a sudden just as the bag was about to drop, Jason grabbed Macy by the waist and pulled her out of the way of the falling bag, The bag dropped, and they were safely both out of the way of it, "That was close" He said out of breath, "Yeah, and thank you for pulling me out of the way" she replied, "No problem" He replied, Macy gave Jason and hug and they both got up, Both still covered in Oil. "And like i said, Those kids are trying to kill us!, now, we better find them before stacy gets back from work" Jason said, "Yeah, so how about, we both look in the stairwell and try to find them?" She asked "Sounds like a plan" he replied, So they went in and out of the stairwell, Up and down up and down, then, Jason found himself on the floor once again, There was white powder all over the stairwell, and that's what cause him to slip, and he knew who did it, the kids, Macy is wandering in and out of the stairwell when she comes across Jason on the floor, "Oh my gosh!" She squeaked, she ran down the stairs, "Macy wait there is white powder all over-" BANG! Macy slipped on the powder and fell to the ground, .."The floor...." Jason finished, He got up and helped her up, "Are you okay?" He asked "Yeah i'm fine, now we just have to find those kid- THERE THEY ARE!" she yelled, "LETS GET 'EM!" he yelled, they ran to catch the kids, but the kids were VERY fast runners, Jason and Macy could barely catch up to them, so as they continued running after the kids, Jason looked at his watch, "It's 6:45!, Stacy is going to be home at 7:00!, we better hurry" "Okay!". they continued to run after the kids, when finally, they cought up to them, and they had the kids cornored, "You kids have been sending us on a wild goose chase!, and you almost killed us!" Jason said The kids just laughed, and they tried to get away again, but, as they tried to get away, Macy grabbed Amy and threw her into thin air,then luckily, Jason caught her, and then she grabbed John by the hand, they finally had the kids back, "It's 6:55! we better hurry! like now!" Jason stated, "Okay lets get them back to the apartment!" Macy replied, They ran and ran with the kids untill they finally reached Stacy's apartment, Luckily they left the door unlocked, and they rushed in, making the kids sit on the couch, and they were trying to act like nothing happened, even though they were covered in Oil and white powder, just then, Stacy came in, "Hey!" everyone said at the same time, "Hey guy- Oh gosh what happened to you two?!" Stacy asked, "Oh uh... we were just playing,,,,a game..." Jason tried to cover up what really happened "Uh yeah!, We were playing..... Try not to get covered....and the losers get covered in Oil and white powder... so it looks like were the losers Jason!" Macy joked, trying not to sound Suspicious, "Uh yeah i guess we are! haha!" "Okayyyy" Stacy said stretching out the "y", "So anyways, would you guys like your $20 now?" Stacy asked "Um you know what?, we appreciate the offer, but, i'm afraid we can't be your babysitters.." Jason Replied, "Yeah, we realized how hard it was to take care of kids at our age, like, we can't handle it like you do, i guess were just not ready to be babysitters" Macy replied, Stacy stared at them for a moment before sighing, "Well alright then, i mean thank you guys so much for taking care of them for me today" Stacy said with a smile, "No problem, and you know what?, even though we just said were not ready to be babysitters. we can take care of Amy and John again if you like" Macy said, "Yeah" Jason replied "Thank you,that would be nice" Stacy said, "Well we better say bye to the Amy and John, the kids who tried to kill us-" Jason was cut off by Macy hitting him in the arm. "Right sorry" Jason replied trying not to laugh, Jason and Macy walk up to the kids and gave them each hugs, and then they leave, Back at Jason's apartment '' ''"''Well that was interesting" Macy joked "Yeah it sure was, i mean who knew that kids were capable of trying to kill 21 year olds?" He joked back "Yeah, haha,Well, i guess were gonna try to find new jobs again" she said in a sad tone "Yeah. but lets not worry about that right now, because right now, this Oil is starting to dry into my skin" He joked "I better shower" he continued, "Yeah me too. See ya" "Bye" Jason went to his bathroom only to find a Terrorfying note on the bathroom counter that said "''Watch your back, ~Amy and John" ''Jason started freaking out, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Jason yelled as he ran out of his apartment, '''DONE WITH EPISODE ONE!!, whoo hoo!, So did you like it? Hate it? Let me know!, cause i gots to know! :D ~Swiftie' Category:Blog posts